Going my way
by Captainextremerabbit
Summary: Zoe finally confesses to Rex. But will the new students be the hindrances of their new relationship? will it still be going Rex's way?
1. Chapter 1

Buru10: this is my first fanfic of Dinosaur King

Zoe: good for you

Buru10: thank you

Rex: so what's it about?

Buru10: you and Zoe

Zoe and Rex: *blushes

Buru10: to bad that I don't own Dinosaur King

Rex: *sadness*

Zoe: Burupya10/Buru10 does not own Dinosaur King

Rex: *super sadness*

**Rex' POV**

I was sitting on park bench in a sunny afternoon. The air felt so refreshing, it felt so peaceful. I closed my eyes to help me arrange my thoughts. My mind would be filled with only one person, that person that makes me very happy. She would always make my day; all those gloomy thoughts would easily disappear. Just staying beside her makes my heart skip a beat. She would always distract me, she's so irresistible.

When I opened my eyes, I was shocked to see Zoe in front of me. I almost fell from the bench. She was staring at me straight in the eyes. From my view her eyes were so angelic. I was staring at her that I didn't notice her say something.

"Rex, is there something wrong?"

"N-Nothing, just arranging my thoughts."

"Oh I see, if there is anything that you need just tell ok?"

"Thanks Zoe, so why are you here?"

"Umm…" she was blushing so hard.

She looks so cute when she blushes. She really suits the color green, what am I thinking. I should really tell her how I feel. No wait what if she doesn't accept me? What should I do? I wanna tell her yet what if she rejects me?

"Rex, what's going on?"

"AH! Zoe I-I"

"Like you!" Rex was shock when he heard it from her mouth.

"WHAT!" I shouted in awe

"T-That's right I wanted to tell you I really like you, but I was afraid to tell you."

"Hahahahaha"

"W-What, I've told you already so that's your response!"

"I'm sorry; you just took the words out of my mouth."

I then took her in my arms and we stayed there for about a minute. What a beautiful day 'cause things started to go my way.

Buru10: so how do you like it?

Rex and Zoe: *_blushes really hard_

Buru10: well **R&R **people **R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: buru10 does not own Dinosaur King….*sigh*_

**Chapter:2**

It's been a week since Rex and Zoe have been dating. They did a lot in just one week; they went on several dates together in one week. While they walk down the side walks hand-in-hand, other couples would get jealous, cause of how cute they were together. They would sometime run into Rex' fan girls, but in the end they would eventually get tired of running after Rex and Zoe. Life was really great for the two and they wanted to let it stay that way.

'_aahhh, I'm so exhausted' _Rex thought once he laid down on his bed. He was really weary from the walk with Zoe in the park. He recently got home from Zoe's house and he really needed to rest for now. While Rex was resting, Ace jumped on Rex and stayed beside him. Rex noticed this and curled up into a ball with Ace in his arms and then Rex drifted to sleep.

**Next day**

Rex woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, it was seven. He knew that break was over and it was time to get to school again. He immediately took his regular clothes out of his closet. He changed out of his sleeping clothes into his regular clothes. Then he hurriedly went down and ran to the kitchen. He sat down to eat his breakfast, which his mother, Mrs. Ancient, made for him. After he ate his breakfast, he dashed out of the house. He was so excited to see Zoe again.

While he was running down the street, he noticed some of his fan girls. He immediately hid behind a mail box, until they left. He got up and headed to the opposite direction, to take a different route to school and then he started to run. While running, he accidentally bumped into Zoe.

"hey Rex."

"oh hey Zoe!"

"why are you running this way, isn't school the other way?" she tilted her head sideways.

"I was running away from the fan girls." He said while scratching his head.

There was a complete silence between the two, until Zoe proposed something.

"why don't we walk together to school?"

"umm… sure."

They were blushing madly once they realized what Zoe said (if course they would be blushing since they're new to this relationship.) After that they walked to school, hand-in-hand. When they reached the school premises, they heard a loud shout. They both looked around to see who it was. When they turned around, they saw their best friend, Max Taylor. He was running towards them with a big smile plastered on his face.

**Rex' POV**

*sigh* here comes Max

"hey guys, sooo… I heard there's a new student!"

"urg.. is that what you want to tell us!" I said with an angry tone.

"sheesh your so mean to your best friend, I just wanted to say congrats on having a girlfriend." I was blushing madly while Zoe giggled.

Then we went straight to our classroom. Once we entered the classroom, I heard awes and howls from the boys on my class. I glared at them, but I guess it didn't work. I walked up to my seat and sat down.

*sigh* how did they found out. I'm guessing Max told them. Then I started to glare at Max, who was seated beside me.

After that the teacher entered the classroom. "Please take your seats." Everyone took their seats while the teacher said something about the new student. "Listen up students, today a new student will be joining us. So please treat him well."

Suddenly the door slid open, a boy came in. He was wearing a black shirt and a white jacket that says "dino" on it; he was also wearing plaid shorts, which is above his knees and his hair is the color of a rose; red. Once the boy walked up to the platform, all the girls kept whispering or screaming, except for Zoe (of course). All the guys and Zoe covered their ears cause of the other girls' ear piercing scream (well not really, but for the others its considered as one)."Please settle down!" said the teacher with a stern voice.

Finally the class settled down, and then the boy started to speak."Nice to meet you all, my name is Ethan James, hope we have a nice time together." Then he flashed a smile at everyone in the class.


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Dinosaur King and I never will. _

**Chapter:3**

"Ethan, please sit next to Zoe. Zoe raise your hand." Zoe raised her hand to get Ethan's attention. Ethan stepped down the platform, while the girls were whispering about how cute Ethan was.

Ethan casually walked to his seat. He smiled at Zoe, which made Rex frown. Zoe returned the smile as he sat down. Rex saw how they both smiled at each other; his eyes became passive. The day went by fast and it was time for them to go home.

Rex was standing outside; waiting for Zoe to finish packing her things. School ended fifteen minutes ago, so there weren't many students in the building. Max was supposed to wait with him but he had chores to do. Zoe stepped out of the classroom carrying her bag. She looked at Rex, signaling him that she was done.

"You take a very long time in packing your stuff." Rex said as he started walking.

"I'm sooo sorry." Zoe said sarcastically.

Rex let out a chuckle. "It's fine."

Rex and Zoe left the school building, holding hands while walking towards the school gates. Zoe took out her phone and started texting her friends with one hand. She let Rex lead the way, she was too busy texting her friends. Suddenly Rex stopped; Zoe looked up from her phone and looked up at Rex. He was glaring intensely at someone in front of him. Zoe followed his eyes, what she saw made her confused. Ethan was standing in front of the gates; he had a charming smile plastered of his face.

Rex had an urge to punch him. When he saw Ethan smile at Zoe, he became jealous. He didn't want Zoe near him or talking to him. Just by looking at Ethan, he could feel a very strong malice. As a boyfriend, he has to protect Zoe.

"Why are you still here?" Zoe asked.

"I…" Ethan looked at Zoe and Rex's hands. "Came to get some things I left in the classroom." He said.

"Oh…well, we have to go. We need to do study." Rex said as he pulled Zoe closer to him and they both left.

Rex dragged Zoe to the park. He told her to take a seat on the bench and rest. He left her to buy some ice cream. When he came back, he was holding two cones without ice cream on them, but his face was smeared with it. Zoe couldn't help but surpass a giggle. Rex pouted, making Zoe giggle more.

"What happened?" Zoe asked.

"My fan girls chased me and then the ice cream fell on the ground. I accidently tripped and my face fell on the ice cream." Rex explained. Zoe took out her phone and took a picture of Rex pouting. She stood up and her face was inches away from his. Rex turned red like a tomato, when she licked the ice cream on his face. She took out her handkerchief and started whipping his red face.

He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He leaned down and pressed his lips onto hers. She could taste the ice cream from his lips. They both pulled away; Zoe's face turned red as she realized that he took her first kiss. Rex smiled at how cute she was when she was blushing.


	4. Chapter 4

_Aahh…I'm sorry for disappearing, forgive me? :3 since today is my birthday, this will be my gift to you guys. :)  
><em>_ohh...and thank you for the reviews, followers and etc. :) ok, on to the story._

**Chapter:4**

_Rex walked through the empty hallway of the school. He noticed that even the classrooms were deserted, the thought of being alone gave him chills. He continued his way to the stairs. Suddenly, he heard soft feminine giggles coming from one of the classrooms.** I thought the classrooms were empty.** He was quite puzzled, hearing giggles coming from, what he though was empty, classroom. While he got closer to the classroom, the giggles stopped.__ He opened the door, revealing his worst nightmare. Ethan was kissing Zoe, **his Zoe**. He was infuriated and at the same time, heartbroken. He couldn't take the scene in front of him. **NOOOOO!**_

"NOOO!" He screamed as he got up of his bed. Beads of sweat trickled down his face while his breathing was heavy. "It was just a dream." He assured himself. He got out of bed and prepared himself for school. He left his house and headed towards Zoe's. On the way to her house he started thinking about his dream. _What if it actually happens? I don't think so, she likes me anyway. But what if she gets bored of me?_ these thoughts clouded his mind.

"OI! Rex!" the voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned around to see it was.

"Max...hey."

"Are you ok? you seem down." Max said, worried about his best friend.

"Yeah, just thinking. Sorry if i worried you." Rex replied.

"It's ok, let's go pick up Zoe." The both of them started walking towards Zoe's house.

Finally reaching Zoe's house, Max knocked on the door. The door opened, revealing Zoe who was munching on her bread. She stared at the two boys before she went back inside her house to get her bag. "I'm leaving!" she said while her bread was still in her mouth. The boys chuckled at her unladylike actions.

"What?" she looked at them weirdly as she swallowed her bread.

"Hehe...it's nothing." Max said. "Let's go." The three of them walked side-by-side to school.

The three of them reached the classroom before the bell rang. They took their seats and waited for the teacher to arrive. Ethan, who arrived earlier than the three of them, eyed Zoe as she took out her notebook and pen. she opened her notebook and started scribbling down stuff. The teacher entered the classroom which caused Zoe to stop doing her thing. Rex, who was watching the whole time, wasn't pleased. He clenched his fists as he stood up to greet the teacher.

"Ok, class. We'll be having a major project. It'll be by group of 4 and yes, you can chose your group mates." Hearing that made the class happy. "Each group should make a report about any country you guys desire. Also, you guys should create sculpture that will represent the country. This will be due in the next 2 weeks. Now, you can group and discuss about the project." The students immediately formed groups. Some students were talking about the project and some were talking about random things. The trio sat together as they started planning on what country to use.

Suddenly, Ethan popped up. "Hey, do you mind if I join you guys? It seems the other groups are full." He asked.

"Sure." Max and Zoe said happily. Though Rex wasn't happy.

"So, did you guys start planning already?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, we'll be using Italy and we'll meet tomorrow, since it's a Saturday, at my house to research and stuff." Max said. "Since you don't know where I live, I'll give you the address later." Ethan nodded.

**Next Day**

Apparently, Rex woke up 9, though he was supposed to be at Max' house by 8:30. _Shoot!_ He mentally whacked himself as he quickly took a shower and changed. He texted Zoe that he was sorry that he couldn't walk with her. He left the house and practically ran to Max' place. Once he reached the door, he rang the doorbell. He waited for a few seconds before the door opened. Mrs. Taylor smiled at him as he entered the house. He made his way to the living room where Mrs. Taylor said they were. He stopped; the sight in front of him made his blood boil and his heart ache. Ethan was holding Zoe's hand while his face was near hers and she was blushing.

_Nya nya nyaaaa...R&R. :) _


End file.
